The invention relates to novel peptaibol antibiotics, called cephaibols, which are synthesized from Acremonium tubakii FH 1685 DSM 12774 during fermentation and released into the culture medium, a process for the isolation of the cephaibols from the culture medium and their purification, and the use of the cephaibols as pharmacologically active compounds, in particular for the control of parasites.
Parasitoses are widespread and cause a wide spectrum of pathological effects in humans and animals, which range from slight physiological disturbances to severe, even fatal disorders. Nowadays, many intensively researched parasite disorders are known which threaten the health and the life of humans, their pets, and farm animals.
Globally, the weakening of the immune system is to be increasingly found in millions of humans. This group of people is so massively affected by opportunistic parasites that, annually, millions of deaths are mourned. In the age of long-distance travel, even in non-third world countries, which normally have a high standard of hygiene, exotic parasites have to be expected. This has its origins in the fact that there is an ever increasing trend to go on trekking trips under local hygiene conditions and thatxe2x80x94because of the supposed safety in one""s own countryxe2x80x94there is a loss of the feeling/knowledge about hygiene dangers in other countries. In addition to the protection of human health, protection of animals from the suffering and pain caused by parasitoses is required either by a cure or, if possible, by prevention. Economic reasons especially come to bear in farm animal husbandry, where, owing to unfavorable conditions for the keeping and feeding of animals (e.g., in certain forms of mass animal husbandry), parasitic disorders occur which contribute to a quantitative loss (reduction in yield of meat, number of eggs, racing pace) or a qualitative loss (quality of meat and wool). The great damage that is caused by parasitoses in humans and animals makes their control desirable, if not indispensable, in the interests of health and economy.
Parasites are unicellular or multicellular organisms which reside temporarily or permanently in (endoparasites) or on (ectoparasites) foreign organisms and live at the expense of the host. In humans and animals, many parasites lead to subacute and also to dramatic disorders. The unicellular parasites include the protozoa, such as, for example, plasmodia (malaria pathogen), trypanosomes (Chagas disease pathogen), amoebae, trichomonads or toxoplasmae. Important unicellular parasites are the endoparasitic worms (helminths), of which the threadworms (nematodes), tapeworms (cestodes) and leeches (trematodes) can cause serious damage in humans and animals. The multicellular ectoparasites include ticks, mites, lice, fleas and other organisms. Although there are a large number of agents available for the control and treatment of parasitic disorders (antiparasitics), on the one hand because of the side effects of these agents and on the other hand because of the increasing formation of resistance, there is a great need for novel, highly effective protozoicides, anthelminthics, and other parasiticides. Infestation with parasites in particular affects the population of the tropical regions; the number of those affected here is estimated at many hundreds of millions of people, in addition to the considerable damage in the agricultural field.
The use of chemical substances, whose activity against individual parasites or relatively large groups of parasites is known and which are toxicologically acceptable in the host (humans, animals) still have overriding importance in parasite control.
According to their spectrum of action, a differentiation is made between anthelminthics acting against helminths, antiprotozoals active against protozoa, insecticides active against insects, and acaricides active against mites (acaria); the last two groups are also summarized under the term ectoparasiticides.
There has been an increase in pharmaceutical resistance caused by long term and intensive use, particularly in modern mass animal husbandry. There has also been an increased occurrence of severe side effects to present medications, in particular of continuous medication of people who, within the framework of progressive globalization, have to work for a relatively long time in the tropics and subtropics. These factors combined with the high cost of prophylaxis/therapy with certain chemotherapeutics makes the search for inexpensive classes of substances having a different mechanism of action and better tolerability essential. Antiparasitics are also needed which are not only effective, but also economically preparable in large amounts, and moreover, environmentally friendly.
Bacteria and fungi via their secondary metabolism by means of nonribosomal peptide synthetases produce peptides having up to 20 amino acids, and in some cases structurally unusual amino acids. Many of the previously known secondary metabolites having a peptide structure possess interesting biological actions as antibiotics, enzyme inhibitors, cardiotonics, immunomodulators, insecticides, nematocides and many others (see, for example, Grxc3xa4fe, U. Biochemie der Antibiotika, Spektrum Heidelberg, 1992).
Within the structural class of peptide active compounds, the so-called peptaibols are distinguished in that they unusually contain many amino acids (up to 20, among them a high proportion of xcex1-aminobutyric acid (Brxc3xcckner, H., Kxc3x6nig, W. A., Greiner, M., Jung, G. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 18:476-477(1979)). In addition, peptaibols are very often acetylated at the N terminus and contain a radical having an alcohol group (e.g., phenylalaninol) or an aldehyde group at the C terminus.
Examples of peptaibols, as addressed above, are aibellin [J. Antibiotics 47:1136-1144 (1994)]; ampullosporin [J. Antibiotics 50:72-728, (1997)]; antiamoebin [Structure 6:783-792 (1998)]; clonostachin [J. Antibiotics 50:105-110 (1997)]; emerimicins [J. Antibiotics, 27:274-282 (1974)] or zervamicins [J. Antibiotics, 27:321-328 (1974)]. These peptaibols are synthesized by very different strains of the genera Emericellopsis, Trichoderma, Apiocrea, and many others. They display their antibiotic activity against gram-positive bacteria, against some types of fungi, and against amoebae. The antipyretic and neuroleptic action of ampullosporin has moreover been described.
The previously known peptide active compounds, however, often have disadvantages that are manifested in unsatisfactory potency of action, high toxicity, and/or undesired side effects.
The object of the invention is therefore to search for novel microbial peptide active compounds having improved properties and/or novel mechanisms of action.
This object is achieved, according to the invention, by fermenting the strain Acremonium tubakii FH 1685 DSM 12774 in a nutrient solution having a carbon and nitrogen source, as well as the customary inorganic salts, until the novel peptaibols, called cephaibols, accumulate in the culture medium, then isolating the cephaibols from the culture medium, and optionally, separating the cephaibols into the individual active peptide compounds. The isolated cephaibols are pharmacologically active and are, thus, suitable for use as pharmaceuticals. Because of their antiparasitic properties, in particular their strong anthelmintic activity and insecticidal action on ectoparasites, they can be employed, in particular, as antibiotics having action against endo- and ectoparasites in animals and in humans.
The invention thus relates to
1. A compound of the formula I (SEQ ID NO:9)
AcPhe-Aib-Aib-Aib-x-w-Leu-y-Aib-Hyp-Gln-z-Hyp-Aib-Pro-Rxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
wherein R is Phe-ol or Phe-al and w, x, y, and z have the following meanings:
a) w is Gly or Ala; x is Aib and y and z are Iva;
b) w is Gly; x, y and z are Iva;
c) w is Gly; x and z are Aib and y is Iva;
d) w is Gly; x, y and z are Aib; or
e) w is Gly; x and y are Aib and z is Iva;
and their physiologically tolerable salts; or
a compound of the formula II (SEQ ID NO:10)
AcPhe-Iva-Gln-Aib-Ile-Thr-Aib-Leu-Aib-x-Gln-Aib-Hyp-Aib-Pro-Phe-Serxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
wherein x is Hyp or Pro; and their physiologically tolerable salts.
2. A process for the preparation of one or more compounds of the formula I or II, which comprises fermenting Acremonium tubakii, in particular Acremonium tubakii FH 1685 DSM 12774, in a culture medium until one or more compounds of the formula I or II accumulate in the culture medium and isolating these from the culture medium.
3. The use of a compound of the formula I or II as a pharmacologically active substance, in particular as an antibiotic against human or animal parasites, preferably against helminths.
4. A pharmaceutical preparation for use in humans and/or in animals, comprising one or more compounds of the formula I or II.
In the following, the invention is described in detail, in particular in its preferred embodiments.
Compounds of the formula I or II are also designated as peptide active compounds or cephaibols.
In the following sequences, AcPhe is N-acetylphenylalanine, Aib is xcex1-aminoisobutyric acid, Ala is alanine, Iva is isovaline, Hyp is hydroxyproline, Phe-ol is phenylalaninol, Phe-al is phenylalaninal, Phe is phenylalanine, Gly is glycine, Leu is leucine, Gln is glutamine, Pro is proline, lie is isoleucine, Thr is threonine and Ser is serine.
Cephaibol A designates a compound of the formula I, in which R is Phe-ol, w is Gly, x is Aib and y and z are Iva.
AcPhe-Aib-Aib-Aib-Aib-Gly-Leu-Iva-Aib-Hyp-Gln-Iva-Hyp-Aib-Pro-Phe-ol (SEQ ID No. 1)
Cephaibol A1 designates a compound of the formula I, in which R is Phe-ol, w is Ala, x is Aib and y and z are Iva.
AcPhe-Aib-Aib-Aib-Aib-Ala-Leu-Iva-Aib-Hyp-Gln-Iva-Hyp-Aib-Pro-Phe-ol (SEQ ID No. 8)
Cephaibol B designates a compound of the formula I, in which R is Phe-ol, w is Ala and x, y and z are Iva.
AcPhe-Aib-Aib-Aib-Iva-Gly-Leu-Iva-Aib-Hyp-Gln-Iva-Hyp-Aib-Pro-Phe-ol (SEQ ID No. 2)
Cephaibol C designates a compound of the formula I, in which R is Phe-ol, w is Ala, x and z are Aib and y is Iva.
AcPhe-Aib-Aib-Aib-Aib-Gly-Leu-Iva-Aib-Hyp-Gln-Aib-Hyp-Aib-Pro-Phe-ol (SEQ ID No. 3)
Cephaibol D designates a compound of the formula I, in which R is Phe-ol, w is Ala and x, y and z are Aib.
AcPhe-Aib-Aib-Aib-Aib-Gly-Leu-Aib-Aib-Hyp-Gln-Aib-Hyp-Aib-Pro-Phe-ol (SEQ ID No. 4)
Cephaibol E designates a compound of the formula I, in which R is Phe-ol, w is Ala, x and y are Aib and z is Iva.
AcPhe-Aib-Aib-Aib-Aib-Gly-Leu-Aib-Aib-Hyp-Gln-Iva-Hyp-Aib-Pro-Phe-ol (SEQ ID No. 5)
Cephaibol P designates a compound of the formula II, in which x is Hyp.
AcPhe-Iva-Gln-Aib-Ile-Thr-Aib-Leu-Aib-Hyp-Gln-Aib-Hyp-Aib-Pro-Phe-Ser (SEQ ID No. 6)
Cephaibol Q designates a compound of the formula II, in which x is Pro.
AcPhe-Iva-Gln-Aib-Ile-Thr-Aib-Leu-Aib-Pro-Gln-Aib-Hyp-Aib-Pro-Phe-Ser (SEQ ID No. 7)
The cephaibols according to the invention are produced by Acremonium tubakii, preferably by Acremonium tubakii FH 1685 DSM 12774. Acremonium tubakii FH 1685 DSM 12774 possesses a beige-red mycelium and is characterized by the conidiophores characteristic of Acremonium species.
An isolate was deposited at the Deutsche Sammlung von Mikroorganismen und Zellkulturen GmbH, Mascheroder Weg 1B, D 38124 Brunswick, Germany, according to the rules of the Budapest Convention, on Mar. 31, 1999, under the following number: Acremonium tubakii FH 1685 DSM 12774.
In a nutrient solution (also called a culture medium) which contains a carbon source and a nitrogen source and the customary inorganic salts, Acremonium tubakii FH 1685 DSM 12774 produces one or more of the compounds of the formula I or II according to the invention.
Instead of the strain Acremonium tubakii FH 1685 DSM 12774, its mutants and variants can also be employed which synthesize one or more compounds of the cephaibols according to the invention. Such mutants can be produced in a known manner by physical means, for example, irradiation, such as with ultraviolet or X-rays, or chemical mutagens, such as, for example, ethyl methanesulfonate (EMS), 2-hydroxy-4-methoxybenzophenone (MOB), or N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-nitro-N-nitrosoguanidine (MNNG) or using genetic engineering methods.
Screening for mutants and variants that synthesize one or more of the cephaibols according to the invention is carried out according to the following scheme:
separation of the mycelium after fermentation;
extraction of the mycelium with an organic solvent;
extraction of the cephaibols from the culture filtrate using solid phases or water-immiscible organic solvents;
analysis by means of HPLC, TLC or by testing the biological activity.
The fermentation conditions described below apply to Acremonium tubakii, the deposited isolate Acremonium tubakii FH 1685 DSM 12774, and mutants and variants of these.
The process according to the invention can be employed for fermentation on a laboratory scale (milliliter to liter range) and on an industrial scale (cubic meter scale). If not stated otherwise, all percentages relate to weight. Mixing ratios, in the case of liquids, relate to volume, if no other details are given.
In a culture medium which contains a carbon source and a nitrogen source and the customary inorganic salts, Acremonium tubakii FH 1685 DSM 12774 produces compounds of formula I or II according to the invention.
Preferred carbon sources suitable for aerobic fermentation are assimilable carbohydrates and sugar alcohols, such as glucose, lactose, sucrose or D-mannitol and carbohydrate-containing natural products, such as, for example, malt extract. Possible nitrogen-containing nutrients are: amino acids, peptides and proteins and their degradation products, such as peptones or tryptones, in addition meat extracts, yeast extracts, ground seeds, for example, of corn, wheat, beans, soybeans or the cotton plant, distillation residues from alcohol production, meat meals or yeast extracts, but also ammonium salts and nitrates. Inorganic salts which the nutrient solution can contain are, for example, chlorides, carbonates, sulfates or phosphates of the alkali or alkaline earth metals, iron, zinc, cobalt and manganese.
The formation of the cephaibols according to the invention proceeds particularly well in a culture medium that contains approximately 0.1 to 5%, preferably 0.3 to 2%, of yeast extract and 0.2 to 5%, preferably 0.5 to 3%, of sucrose and 0.1 to 10 g/l, preferably 0.2 to 1.0 g/l, of magnesium sulfate and 0.05 to 1.0 g/l, preferably 0.1 to 0.5 g/l, of potassium or sodium dihydrogenphosphate and 0.05 to 1.0 g/l, preferably 0.1 to 1.0 g/l, of sodium nitrate and 0.01 to 0.1 g/l, preferably 0.02 to 0.1 g/l, of potassium chloride and 0,01 to 100 xcexcm, preferably 5 to 20 xcexcm, of iron sulfate and traces of zinc sulfate and copper sulfate. The details in % are in each case based on the weight of the entire culture medium.
In the culture medium, Acremonium tubakii FH 1685 DSM 12774 forms a mixture of cephaibols. Depending on the composition of the culture medium, it is possible for the quantitative proportion of one or more of the cephaibols according to the invention to vary. Moreover, the synthesis of individual cephaibols can be controlled by the composition of the media, such that one or a number of the cephaibols are not produced at all or are produced in an amount below the detection limit of the microorganism.
The mixture preferably consists of 8 different, detectable cephaibols (cephaibols A, A1, B, C, D, E and also P and Q). The cephaibols A to E are preferably formed.
In addition to the cephaibols A1 and A to E (compounds of the formula I which carry phenylalaninol (Phe-ol16) as a characteristic element at the C terminus), compounds of the formula I that carry the aldehyde phenylalaninal (Phe-al16) instead of Phe-ol16 as the C terminal group are also formed in the culture medium of the Acremonium tubakii FH 1685 DSM 12774. As a rule, these are minority products to the cephaibols A-E and are obtained from the culture medium together with these.
The microorganism is cultured aerobically, i.e., for example, with shaking or stirring in shaker flasks or fermenters, and if appropriate, with introduction of air or oxygen. It can be carried out in a temperature range from approximately 18 to 35xc2x0 C., preferably at approximately 20 to 30xc2x0 C., in particular at 22 to 28xc2x0 C. The pH range should be from about 6 to about 8, preferably from about 6.5 to about 7.5. In general, the microorganism is cultured under these conditions over a period of about 24 to 300 hours, preferably about 36 to 140 hours.
Culturing is advantageously carried out in several stages, i.e., one or more precultures are first prepared in a liquid culture medium, which are then inoculated into the actual production medium, the main culture, for example, in the volume ratio 1:10. The preculture is obtained, for example, by inoculating a mycelium into a nutrient solution and allowing it to grow for approximately 36 to 120 hours, preferably 48 to 72 hours. The mycelium can be obtained, for example, by allowing the strain to grow for approximately 3 to 40 days, preferably 4 to 10 days, on a solid or liquid nutrient medium, for example, malt-yeast-agar or potato-dextrose-agar (standard medium for mold fungi, e.g., from Difco).
The course of the fermentation can be monitored by means of the pH of the cultures or of the mycelium volume and by chromatographic methods, such as, for example, thin-layer chromatography or high-pressure liquid chromatography, or testing of the biological activity. The cephaibols according to the invention are obtained both in the mycelium and in the culture filtrate, but the largest part is found in the mycelium.
The isolation procedure described below is used for the purification of the cephaibols according to the invention, preferably for the purification of the cephaibols A, A1, B, C and D.
The isolation or purification of the cephaibols according to the invention from the culture medium is carried out according to known methods taking into account the chemical, physical and biological properties of the natural substances. For testing the peptide active compound concentration in the culture medium or in the individual isolation steps, it is possible to use thin-layer chromatography, for example, on silica gel using isopropanol/25% strength NH3 as an eluant or HPLC. Detection in the case of the thin-layer chromatographic separation can be carried out, for example, by means of staining reagents such as anisaldehyde/sulfuric acid, the amount of the substance formed expediently being compared with a calibration solution. The by-products of the formula I, in which R is a Phe-al radical, can optionally be separated from the respective cephaibol A-E by customary purification methods known to the person skilled in the art, for example, by chromatography or by recrystallization.
For the isolation of the cephaibols according to the invention, the mycelium is first separated from the culture medium by the customary processes and the cephaibols are then extracted from the cell mass using an optionally water-miscible organic solvent. The organic solvent phase contains the cephaibols according to the invention; they are optionally concentrated in vacuo and further purified as described below.
The culture filtrate is optionally combined with the concentrate of the mycelium extract and extracted with a suitable, water-immiscible organic solvent, for example, with n-butanol. The subsequently separated organic phase is optionally concentrated in vacuo. For the defatting of the product of value, it is possible to dilute the concentrate with a nonpolar solvent in which the cephaibols according to the invention are soluble to a very small extent, such as, for example, with hexane, petroleum ether, or diethyl ether. The cephaibols precipitate in this process and the lipophilic impurities remain dissolved and are removed by customary solid/liquid phase separations.
The precipitate, which contains all the cephaibols, is dissolved in 1/30 of the original volume of water/methanol. The precipitate dissolves completely into solution during the course of this and the solution is lyophilized. The lyophilizate, subsequently called the crude product, contains 5 to 50% of cephaibols and is employed for further isolation.
The further purification of one or more of the cephaibols according to the invention is carried out by chromatography on suitable materials, preferably, for example, on molecular sieves, on silica gel or alumina, on ion exchangers or on adsorber resins or on reversed phases (RP). Using this chromatography, the cephaibols are separated.
The chromatography of the cephaibols is carried out with buffered aqueous solutions or mixtures of aqueous and organic solutions.
Mixtures of aqueous and organic solutions are understood as meaning all water-miscible organic solvents, preferably methanol or acetonitrile, in a concentration of 10 to 80% of solvent, preferably 40 to 60% of solvent, or otherwise all buffered aqueous solutions which are miscible with organic solvents.
The separation of the cephaibols on the basis of their differing polarity is carried out with the aid of reversed phase chromatography, for example, on MCI(copyright) (adsorber resin from Mitsubishi, Japan) or Amberlite XAD(copyright) (TOSOHMS), on further hydrophobic materials, such as, for example, on RP-8 or RP-18 phases. Moreover, the separation can be carried out with the aid of normal-phase chromatography, for example, on""silica gel, alumina and the like.
The chromatography of the cephaibols is carried out with buffered or acidified aqueous solutions or mixtures of aqueous solutions with alcohols or other, water-miscible organic solvents. The organic solvents used are preferably propanol and acetonitrile.
Buffered or acidified aqueous solutions are understood as meaning, for example, water, phosphate buffer, ammonium acetate, citrate buffer in a concentration of 0.1 mM to 0.5 M, and formic acid, acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid or all customary acids known to the person skilled in the art, preferably in a concentration of 0.01 to 1%. 0.1% is particularly preferred.
Chromatography is carried out using a gradient which begins with 100% water and ends with 100% solvent, preferably a linear gradient from 30 to 60% propanol or acetonitrile is employed.
Alternatively, it is also possible to carry out gel chromatography or chromatography on hydrophobic phases.
Gel chromatography is carried out on polyacrylamide or mixed polymer gels, such as, for example, Biogel-P 2(copyright) (Biorad) or Fractogel TSK HW 40(copyright) (Merck, Germany, Toso Haas, USA) or Sephadex(copyright) (Pharmacia, Sweden).
The sequence of the abovementioned chromatographies is reversible.
A further, very effective purification step for cephaibols is crystallization. The cephaibols crystallize readily from solutions in organic solvents and from mixtures of water with organic solvents. The crystallization is carried out in a manner known per se, for example, by concentrating or cooling saturated peptide active compound solutions.
The cephaibols according to the invention are stable in the solid state and in solutions in the pH range from about 3 to about 8, in particular from about 5 to about 7, and can thus be incorporated into customary pharmaceutical preparations.
Physiologically tolerable salts of compounds of the formula I or II are understood as meaning both their organic and inorganic salts, such as are described in Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences (17th Edition, page 1418 (1985)). Because of their physical and chemical stability and solubility, sodium, potassium, calcium and ammonium salts, inter atia, are preferred for acidic groups; salts of hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid or of carboxylic acids or sulfonic acids, such, as, for example, acetic acid, citric acid, benzoic acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, tartaric acid and p-toluenesulfonic acid, inter alia, are preferred for basic groups.
The present invention comprises all stereoisomeric forms of the compounds of the formula I or II. Asymmetric centers contained in the compounds of the formula If can all independently of one another have the S configuration or the R configuration. The invention includes all possible enantiomers and diastereomers, as well as mixtures of two or more stereoisomeric forms, for example, mixtures of enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in all ratios. Enantiomers are thus a subject of the invention in enantiomerically pure form, both as levorotatory and as dextrorotatory antipodes, in the form of racemates and in the form of mixtures of the two enantiomers in all ratios. In the presence of cis/trans isomerism, both the cis form and the trans form and mixtures of these forms in all ratios are a subject of the invention.
The present invention also comprises chemical equivalents of the compounds of the formula I or II. Equivalents of this type are, for example, esters, ethers, addition salts, complexes or otherwise partial hydrolysis products.
Because of their valuable pharmacological properties, the cephaibols according to the invention are suitable for use as pharmaceuticals in human and/or veterinary medicine. The substances according to the invention possess pharmacological activity, in particular as an antibiotic against parasites, particularly preferably against endo- and/or ectoparasites.
The present invention thus further relates to the use of the compounds of the formula I or II according to the invention as human or veterinary pharmaceuticals, in particular as chemotherapeutics against human- and/or animal-pathogenic endo- and/or ectoparasites. The mechanism of action of these peptide active compounds is unknown, but a significant, lethal effect against helminths and ectoparasites was detected.
The cephaibols according to the invention are suitable, for example, for the control of animal- and human-pathogenic trematodes (Fasciola hepatica, Fasciolopsis buski, Fasciola gigantica, Fascioloides magna, Dicrocoelium dendriticum, Opistorchis felineus, Clonorchis sinensis, Paragonimus westermanni, Paragonimus kellikotti, Schistosoma haematobium, Schistosoma japonicum, Schistosoma mansoni) and animal- and human-pathogenic nematodes which belong to the family of the Trichuridae, Trichinellidae, Strongyloididae, Ancylostomatidae, Strongylidae, Trichostrongylidae, Metastrongylidae, Oesophagostomatidae, Dictyocaulidae, Protostrongylidae, Angiostrongylidae, Oxyuridae, Ascaridae, Toxocaridae, Dracunculidae, Habronematidae and Filariidae; moreover, the cephaibols according to the invention are suitable for the control of animal- and human-pathogenic ectoparasites which belong to the arachnids class (family: Argasidae, Ixodidae, Dermanyssidae; Demodicidae, Sarcoptidae, Psoroptidae, Varroidae) and to the insects class, which comprise the order of the Phthiraptera (Anoplura, Mallophaga), Diptera and Siphonaptera.
In addition to the antibacterial action, the compounds according to the invention possess antimycotic, i.e., antifungal properties, including the phytopathogenic fungi.
In the case of parasites that have formed resistance to conventional agents, only novel agents possess a therapeutically adequate action. The cephaibols of the formula I or II according to the invention thus potentially have an excellent action even against these problem organisms.
Because of the antibacterial, antimycotic and antiprotozoal activity, the cephaibols according to the invention possess growth-promoting actions, which can be used to good effect in animal production. The improved feed utilization can be utilized in farm animals such as, for example, cattle, sheep, goats, pigs, horses or rabbits. For this, doses of 0.05-50 mg/kg/day are preferably used. The cephaibols in this case also bring about a decrease in the production of methane gas and an improvement in the feed utilization.
The invention also relates to pharmaceutical preparations that contain one or more of the cephaibols according to the invention. Use as a mixture with suitable excipients or carrier material is preferred. Carrier material which can be used in veterinary pharmaceuticals are the customary feedstuff mixtures or, in the case of humans, all pharmacologically tolerable carrier materials and/or excipients.
The invention also relates to a process for the production of a pharmaceutical according to the invention, which comprises bringing at least one of the compounds according to the invention into a suitable administration form using a pharmaceutically suitable and physiologically tolerable carrier and, if appropriate, further suitable active compounds, additives or excipients.
In general, the pharmaceuticals according to the invention are administered orally, locally, or parenterally, and, in principle rectal administration is also possible. Suitable solid or liquid pharmaceutical preparation forms are, for example, granules, powders, tablets, coated tablets, (micro)capsules, suppositories, syrups, emulsions, suspensions, aerosols, drops or injectable solutions in ampoule form and also preparations with protracted release of active compound, in whose production vehicles and additives and/or excipients, such as disintegrants, binders, coating agents, swelling agents, glidants or lubricants, flavorings, sweeteners or solubilizers, are customarily used. Frequently used vehicles or excipients which may be mentioned are, for example, magnesium carbonate, titanium dioxide, lactose, mannitol, and other sugars, talc, lactoprotein, gelatin, starch, vitamins, cellulose and its derivatives, animal or vegetable oils, polyethylene glycols and solvents, such as, for example, sterile water, alcohols, glycerol, and polyhydric alcohols.
If appropriate, the dose units can be microencapsulated for oral administration in order to delay the release or to extend it over a longer period of time, such as, for example, by coating or embedding the active compound in particle form into suitable polymers, waxes, or the like.
The pharmaceutical preparations are preferably produced and administered in dose units, each unit containing as active constituent a specific dose of one or more compounds of the cephaibols according to the invention. In the case of solid dose units such as tablets, capsules and suppositories, this dose can be up to approximately 2000 mg, but preferably approximately 1 to 1000 mg, and in the case of injection solutions in ampoule form up to approximately 1000 mg, but preferably approximately 10 to 300 mg, per day.
The daily dose to be administered is dependent on the body weight, age, sex and condition of the mammal. Under certain circumstances, however, even higher or lower daily doses may be appropriate. The administration of the daily dose can be carried out either by single administration in the form of an individual dose unit or in a number of smaller dose units and by multiple administration of subdivided doses at specific intervals.
The pharmaceuticals according to the invention are produced by bringing one or more compounds of the cephaibols according to the invention into a suitable administration form using customary vehicles and, if appropriate, additives and/or excipients.
In principle, in the treatment of helminths and ectoparasites, a differentiation is to be made between therapeutic, meta- and prophylactic measures; these different treatment methods require specific, pharmaceutical formulations. Formulations of this type guarantee, for example, the continuous administration of subtherapeutic to therapeutic doses of anthelmintics or of ectoparasiticides, which are differentiated into xe2x80x9csustained-xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpulse-release bolixe2x80x9d according to their mode of release. The former are further differentiated into xe2x80x9cslow-release bolixe2x80x9d, which are those with a decreasing release rate, and xe2x80x9ccontinuous-release bolixe2x80x9d, which are those with a constant release mode. xe2x80x9cPulse-release bolixe2x80x9d, on the other hand, release all of the active compound within a few hours to days. In addition to the release technology, which also comprises the micro-encapsulation of active compounds and which enjoys increasing popularity in veterinary medicine, so-called xe2x80x9cspot onxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpour onxe2x80x9d formulations are customary for external application to the animal. The administration of tablets, pastes, or injection solutions and the use of neckbands that contain medicaments against, for example, ectoparasites, are known in the prior art.